Starfleet Acadmey! Command Track Diaries
by Hetabri09
Summary: A five part oneshot telling about a young Star fleet Hopefull


**AN**: This isn't really a serious story and it's the first ,first person story I've written I really didn't want to upload it but whatever this is Oc centric I Was trying to develop characters at the time of writtening this trying to get Character voices so that when I do write all of my female Ocs don't sound the same.

* * *

><p>I was born in New York City, Neo Manhattan to upper-class, but emotionally distant parents I am Sixteen years old; I was named after Halley's Comet being born on one of its many anniversaries', I bet my parents thought that they were so very clever dropping the <strong>Y<strong>. I've gotten Hailey, Halley, and Hilary, really Hilary were does that even come from.

I have two brothers, both older, yep I got no middle child syndrome here I'm the baby; I walked on everyone's feet here in this household and wore my middle brother's clothing. My father had no sense of style, so I was just one of the boys.

But what I do have is Goldenchildist you see my brother Steven the apple of my father's eye his first born, the good-looking twenty five year old, with curly dark hair the rebel, the heir of my father's fortune had already graduated and gone off to college studying to be a bio-chemist.

I'm always getting compared to him. He is highly enthusiastic has a bright personality. He has a deep passion for science. He is also very accepting and forgiving he is merciful; He's a Terrible lair though. When he does lie he always ends up giving himself away. And then there's my brother Alan a senior in high school and sure to be the class valedictorian.

I only been earth side a few years if you've never experienced three times the gravity you're consider normal. When I was a little girl as soon as I was old enough to understand that my mother and father were having serious arguments, I felt like an outsider, when I appeared while they were having one, both of them would stop immediately. It made me feel as if I lived in a house with secrets woven into walls. One night soon after I had gone to bed, I heard their voices rise against each other.

"Don't tell me I'm, imagining things," Daddy warned. "The people dropping hints are lying" she said. I sat up in bed and listened. "They're busybodies with nothing else to do with their boring, worthless lives than manufactures tales about other people's lives" Mommy told him. "I've heard stories about you and my sister Val," she added as her voice cracked from ugly sobbing.

"Don't try and twist this around this is about you, Linda, Your sister's married and has young child with one of my best friends, I would never break that trust, and I was his best man at their wedding for god's sake," Daddy charged. What am I supposed to do Willard? They're my best friends I just can't ignore them, something happens and they tell me, I just cannot stop talking to them, they talk to everybody" She whined.

"Then don't give them the opportunity," He said.

"Don't give them the chance that proves them right," He added and with that mommy suddenly stopped arguing and then starts too cry and daddy starts to comfort her, his voice so slow and soft I couldn't hear what he was sayings. The arguments stopped all together from there. And the next they acted like if nothing had happened.

My Aunt, My mother's sister was my father's receptionist, so they did spend a great deal of time together. But that thought never came to mind, you see my aunt was married to a very good man named Andrew Codec.

I still felt a split between the four of them there's some days, when I would go to my daddy's downtown office with mommy to be dropped off from school, we would pass my aunt's desk without saying a word and even if I tried to say hello mommy would yank my arm to follow her quicker, my eyes would light up when I see holo-vids of daddy, and even when I saw the real thing I loved the man.

Mommy would address him as sir when she would ask were my Uncle Andrew was as if he was a complete stranger and they not husband and wife. Daddy would tell mommy the directions to Uncle's lab just as cold, she would pick me up and travel down the hall just as quickly and into an elevator, this would go on for months at a time. I didn't understand what it all meant .There were always those deep silences between mommy and daddy, gaps they were both afraid to fill. Then the arguments would pass, just like this one.

I was only five years old when my mother and I was in a terrible hit and run car accident, and the driver was never found or charged, that devastated my mother as she laid in a hospital room with a missing leg, her beautiful face was disfigured with broken scars, I only suffered superficial scars that would heal in days But my right leg was sore as I damaged the muscles that helped me to walk, but fortunately the doctors were able to fix that, and as I healed I was only left with a limp that was barely visible.

That's when things went downhill for my family, after being fitted with a prostatic which my mother hated she began to blame the accident on me, then my father became the punching bag, My once beautiful mother was now drug addicted and a accuser , my parents soon filed for divorce, and the two of them went through a lengthy court battle over child support and custody , the **Department of Humanity **held me in a special care building, that was sterile and white and not fun at all I hated going there, the older kids were mean and untrustworthy.

I made no friends, I soon realized that if neither of my parents could come to an agreement I would become a ward of the state which was what most of these older children were I spent three days at the sitting alone in a room, then I hear a three note whistle, I whistled it back with my own verse and when I turn around I see my father, grinning ear to ear wearing a navy blue doubled breasted suit, plain white shirt and a tie in my favorite shade of red; Strawberry.

"Daddy!" My voice carried as I jumped into his arms.

"Hello my princess," My daddy's voice was wistful as he twirled me around his hands played in my now very long hair; I didn't let anyone cut it. I just couldn't.

"Where's mommy?" I asked. He looked away for a moment, his blue eyes sadden. I could see his deep sallow before he spoke.

"Mommy's going to be away for a little while, and when she comes back everything is going to be better I promise" Behind daddy stood a beautiful blond haired, green eyed nurse, her smile was oddly sad.

"Mister Linder, before you leave I have to give Halle a chip," She said.

"Why? She's with me now," He quires quite nervously, holding me a little bit tighter.

"It's just precaution; any children that were in the hands of the DOH must be monitored sir," She replied. My father didn't look when I cried out as she injected the small microchip under my skin. Walking down that narrow ramped hallway he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Daddy?" I questioned.

"Yes Princess?" He answered.

"My arm itches."

"It's alright baby."

* * *

><p>Character critique are welcome I can of need help with this the most.<p> 


End file.
